The Silk Road
by Man's Middle Moniker
Summary: [incomplete one-shot concept] Teams RWBY and JNPR have been graduated for almost three and a half years now, fleeting from continent to continent on missions. One day, Ol' Ozpin asks them for some help. Dustplanes have come in from Vacuo but can't return. The two teams must create a road from Vale to Vacuo [ignores anything Salem related, extended summary inside].


_The following is an incomplete one-shot._

 _It was an idea I had three years ago or so._

* * *

 _ **The Silk Road Part 1:**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Teams RWBY and JNPR have been graduated for almost three and a half years now, fleeting from continent to continent on missions. One day, Ol' Ozpin asks them for some help. Dustplanes have come in from Vacuo but can't return. The two teams must create a road from Vale to Vacuo [ignores anything Salem related, extended summary inside].

 **Character(s):** Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CRDL, Team CFVY

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Adventure

 **Rating:** T _; soon to be M due to future content._

 **Language:** English : English _; lots of different alternate languages_

 **Crossover:** RWBY, RWBY: Grimm Eclipse

 **Beta(s):**

 **End Notes:** Heyo! I made up this idea during History class because we were learning about the "Fall" of Rome. Decided to use my learning to, at the very least, _some_ extent! :p

* * *

 **Other Information**

* * *

 _ **Season 1: Prologue | Act 1: Bread and Circuses**_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own _RWBY_ , that belongs to _Monty Oum_ and _Rooster Teeth_ , extensively.

I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, and twisted _plot/Canon_.

Please _support_ the _official_ releases.

 **Notes:** This is _very_ close to an improv-fic. To me, an improv-fic is where you take your characters, know each of their...well, _everything_ , give them a starting point, an ending point, a vague, large-ass road, and then tell them to "get to the other side." I have no plan for this, and expect chapters to be slowly uploaded over time. I'm difficult at commitment in Fanfiction, and I hope this is one of the few projects that stay on board.

 **New Stuff:** Expect one or two things to be different from canon. It just didn't feel right with me. If you find something strangely/vastly different from what you expected, at least expect an explanation at the end of the chapter. Things like headcanons, stories, backgrounds, reasoning, OCs; they're all up in the air at the moment. It will take a while for these things to form. Give me time, and you will (probably) have a good read!

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

* * *

 **-= *Pre Chapter 1: Extended Summary* =-**

* * *

These Dustplanes, however, are attacked by swarms of Avian-type Grimm, few making it to Vale. When they do, they are forced to settle until they pass over the continent, which didn't seem to be happening soon. So, to pass the long period of time, they sold many of the items Vacuo had meant to do in the first place. The Silk items were big hits.

With Avian-type Grimm swarming the skies over Middle-Sanas* and Amphibious-type* Grimm infesting the Northern and Southern Waters*, it is virtually impossible for Air Traffic and Boats to cross until further notice. Along with the strange tension between Vacuo and Mistral, Vacuo was not trading soon.

Then, under the pretense of the Valen demand for more silks, Ozpin calls in teams RWBY and JNPR to procure a grounded road between Vale and Vacuo, through not only Grimm-infested territory, but also the very hateful terrorist cells that live to torment the nations. These five terrorist groups, along Middle-Sanas, have proven to be a menace that almost rival the White Fang themselves.

Of course, what's a story without a follow up? This entire season is one big _**prologue**_.

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _"Another Day in Paradise"_

 **Location:** _Vale City, Capital of the Valen Kingdom_

 **Date:** _Vytiday, 23 Valnum, 2311_

 **Time:** _ **never completed**_

 **POV** _ **: never completed**_

* * *

It was here that teams RWBY and JNPR walk through the old town that used to be their home away from home, Beacon Academy. They have, of course, made small exploratory runs into the large city for supplies (often getting lost, but Jaune would never admit it), but never to enjoy themselves nor for a mission emanating from there. Vale, of course, had their own Hunters to call on for.

Though it seemed to the two teams that they were now included in that small circle. It made them a little happier that a Kingdom is _finally_ noticing of their Huntership* after the three years that they have been graduated from Beacon. When they first heard that someone in Vale needed their help, they were too ecstatic of the news that they forgot to find out who it was.

It was only _after_ the hangover the next day that they found it was Ozpin.

Their old Headmaster, Ozpin Lite*, had called them in for some help that he, for some reason, couldn't state over Scroll for fear of loss of information. It must've been very urgent to call them in specifically.

"I wonder what he's going to have us do..." wondered Pyrrha aloud, breaking the small silence that usually permeated the air around the eight of them.

"It is certainly perplexing as to why our old Headmaster would be the first to call on us over the Valen Kingdom's inner circle of Hunters," Ren surmised.

"I'm gonna flip if it's simple," Jaune declared. He wasn't particularly happy about some missions that had overcomplicated requests for something so small. Many resources are wasted in those situations.

"Last mission*?" Blake ventured.

"Last mission," Jaune confirmed.

"I still don't regret what I did."

"We don't regret that you broke them, Yang," Jaune firmly stated.

"You _could've_ included me, though!" Nora complained.

"Nora," Ren uttered, "You would have killed them."

" _Just_ their legs would be dead," Nora warned.

"..."

"Initially."

"Knew it," Yang giggled, having known Nora would've said that even if it meant it was six years ago.

Ruby sighed, "I really do wonder what Ozzy has us doing."

"Possibly something related to classified information," Blake postulated.

"It's certainly possible," Ren agreed amiably.

Stepping down the streets with echoes of agreement, the following silence pervaded the area around them. The Hunter feeling coming off from them as some people gave them a wide berth; of either fear or awe, Jaune would never really know.

Eventually, they made it to Beacon Bay*, in which the eight Hunters approached a Bullhead, one of the many here at the docks. Two pilots, one male, the other female, were there to greet them. The female happened to be a dog Faunus of some type. The two pilots seemed close if their proximity was any indication, but that was a story for another time.

"Hello, Hunters," they greeted with a smile. Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha knew the smiles were fake, but sincere, as they may have been bringing people across for a long time already, even in the small of the morning.

Each of the eight gave their acknowledgement as they boarded the bullhead, the eight members fitting well within the confined space. The two pilots got situated in the cockpit, shut the doors and began the VTOL systems. It was at the crux of the engine spinning, that Jaune grabbed his stomach and keeled over, mouth shut well.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked sincerely, Weiss elbowing her in the stomach, eliciting a small squeak from the small girl.

"Yes, Ruby," he strained, his voice strained. "I'm fine." From that point on, Jaune meant to keep his mouth shut as his partner began to induce small gentle circles into his back, soothing him.

"Any more speculations for Ozpin's sudden need for us?" Yang tried to get a conversation going. To her elation, it worked.

"I would suppose it would have something to do with the White Fang," Blake ventured. "Their forces _have_ been amassing near Vacuo. Perhaps they could be staging an overthrow of the government from inside."

"Coup d'etat," Jaune strained.

"What?" Ruby popped.

"Coup d'etat," Jaune repeated with less strain. "It's Elder Vacoan* for _strike against the government_ ," he translated. "Or, literally, _strike against leadership_."

"Certainly possible," Ren mumbled. "But how are we going to get across the continent? You all saw the news a few months ago."

"Yeah..." Jaune murmured.

* * *

 **Location:** _Somewhere in Anima_

 **Date:** _Dominiday, 14 Lagoo*, 2311(Flash Back)_

 **Time:** _12:04 IM_

 **POV:** _ **never completed**_

* * *

"Got the firewood?" Jaune asked as Yang returned from her trip through the forest. Jaune had been sat a little ways from a tree behind him, various items spread around him - such as Dust capsules filled [most weren't his, some were (some empty, due to use, that he noted would need a refill)], several red and green cartridges for a sniper rifle and machine pistols, respectively, and more of a motley of items - along with the precarious bag that belonged to Yang. He had his hand in there a multitude of times before she returned. He had been refitting the wires inside of Ember Celica. He only recently finished.

"That and more," she answered, dropping the large batch of logs down with an annoyed sigh with her left arm, a loud resonance of sound as the wood planked against the other next to the already roaring fire, before smiling mischievously and tossing Jaune something.

"What's this?" he wondered, fumbling with the bottle in his hands. He gave a furtive glance around him and, after confirming everyone to be asleep, looked up at Yang, and gasped incredulously, "Really? Alcohol?" he jested, acting as if he still had a virgin liver.*

"We're twenty-three, Jaune," Yang giggled quietly, taking to his fake surprise with a fondness he couldn't quite place. "We could have a few drinks tonight~"

Jaune rolled his eyes because of the drawn out line of a tease, taking down the illusion of surprise, smiling, "If your sister found out we had drinks like this often, we'd be dead."

"Yup," she agreed, popping the p.

Jaune gave a lopsided smile before sliding backwards against a tree behind him and popping the cork off, Yang grabbing two champagne glasses from her bag. "How aged?"

"10 years," she replied. "And quite a few Lien expensive for my tastes. Good enough for me~" she hummed with an almost confusing delight despite her wallet being a little lighter now.

"Hmm," Jaune hummed in appreciation. After popping the top off and pouring two glasses, he set the recorked bottle on the ground on its side before reaching for his Scroll with his right hand, sipping all the while from the whiskey.

Yang took her own drink and drank most of it immediately, sighing loudly in appreciation. "Man, this is good."

"Yes, it is," Jaune droned. He glanced over to find that most of it had already been drank from her glass - glints of light still shining off the glass from the crackling fire a few meters away - and looked up to meet her eyes and questioned with a small pint of concern, "Last mission?"

"Last mission," she said quietly, before drinking the rest quickly, reaching for the bottle and taking it as he tapped away on his Scroll. "Whatchya' doin'?" she questioned as he leaned against the tree behind him.

"Checking the news," Jaune replied. "Apparently everyone's seen it but us. They must have seen it while I was out the other day."

"Alright," she said jovially, pushing up with her legs and crawling over to him [wondering if he had a view he never would've gotten before, he pegged a hallucination on the drink (but you can't be drunk that fast, can you?)]. She sat down next to him a tad bit close - but not unwelcome (in a friendly manner, in his head) - and she looked down at the screen as she drank from the bottle (she had placed the champagne glass down a while back), leaning against the tree.

"You're gonna drink that without me?" Jaune teased with mock-hurt as he looked over at her, video on his screen buffering.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't," Yang shot back with a smirk, handing him the bottle after he tossed the champagne glass. "Hey!" she chastised. "Careful, those are breakable."

"So's my heart," he replied, sounding hurt on purpose - this received a giggle - as he brought the bottle to his lips. After bringing it down again with a small exhale, he added, "It's in bad taste that we drink anything _but_ champagne with the glasses."

"Yeah," she sighed, leaning her head on his right shoulder. Jaune had seven sisters, so he had no ill thought; she learned this long ago and took advantage of it*. He unwittingly began to grab gently at the golden mane drooping over his shoulders and stroke it. She gave no sign for him to stop as she revelled in the feeling.

Jaune smiled as they watched the video below.

"What happened to the other girl?" he wondered as the video began, and the new woman on screen was a different spokesperson.

"I heard she finally retired, or something," Yang surmised. "This one is-"

 _"Kelly Liberty here, reporting for-"_

"Oh," Yang said with a certain pop in her voice Jaune couldn't quite place.

 _"Four of the seven Dustplanes were capable of making it safely over Middle-Sanas with some damage due to Grimm. All flights are grounded between Vale and Vacuo pending Avian-type Grimm to leave the continent-"_

"Damn," Jaune murmured.

"Right," Yang drawled. "Now we can't really go through Middle-Sanas, can we?"

"Nope," Jaune said.

 _"In other news, Grimm have been infesting the Northern and Southern Waters, making it virtually impossible to cross without government-sanctioned transport-"_

"Well, we're here on Mantle. How's 'bout we have a night of drunken tales and we'll be ready to head to Mistral tomorrow, eh?" Zwei barked from the side, knowing of their plot before setting to first watch of the night.

"Yeah," Yang smiled.

* * *

 **** ** **Location:**** ** _Vale City, Capital of the Valen Kingdom_**

 **Date:** _Vytiday, 23 Valnum, 2311 Present_

 **Time:** _ **never completed**_

 **POV:** _ **never completed**_

* * *

That was a few months ago now, a mission on the continent of Mantle having been finished well. They were originally supposed to report to Mistral on the off-chance someone needed help from even the likes of unregistered Hunters. They needed the recognition in order to get the larger jobs or even hope to enter a Kingdom's inner circle.

An inner circle meaning Hunters asked by governmental figures for help.

And that moment, other than the acknowledgement of watching the news, the two blondes had made sure never to report their nights of drunkenness. And, while they were supposed to be on watch, Zwei would dutifully do so in their place had they gone into drunkenness. That corgi had been capable of many things; speech? Jaune knew that wasn't one of the many teachings it was docile for.

Was it?*

Cutting off Jaune's musing, Ruby continued, "Yeah, Ren. Maybe the military will drop us off?"

"If that was the case, we wouldn't be able to make it to the other side with flag bearing capital ships," Ren countered. "The barbarians across the continent would take it down before we even met the Maginot line."*

Ruby childishly stuck a tongue at him.

He smiled back and quickly continued, "The White Fang even have a pact with them, and these five groups have a personal vendetta with Vale and Vacuo. So, especially with Valen or Vacoan ships, would we be shot down."

"We'll figure it out when we get there," Jaune's composed voice cut them off. They were surprised to find that he was no longer in vertigo. This silenced them, and while Jaune had meant to just quiet them to keep their brains from frying, the following silence wasn't exactly liked, either.

It was here that the Bullhead came up to the edge of the tarmac and floated just near the edge, side opening and revealing the old academy to them. Many students were walking across the campus with little haste, indicating that their midday period was off. Each of the eight quickly descended onto the ground with ease. The pilots bade them goodbye as they exited, the door was shut, and the Bullhead returned to the city.

The eight walked silently, as they were used to. They did walk through many an infested forest full of Grimm and head to tread lightly and with little to no emotion in order to evade the Creatures of Darkness. It was then that the eight of them walked near the old statue of Jaune's great great Grandfather.

"Le sigh," Jaune droned as they eight walked past, caution thrown away as students began to take notice of them. Of the intricate armor and adorned weaponry at their waists and backs, the students knew that these eight were certainly powerful Hunters, and gave them a wide berth.

Across this old courtyard of much stonework and gray brick RWBY and JNPR continued on, revelling in past memories. They haven't been back here for several years.

"Hello, teams."

The eight stopped in their tracks to quickly look over to the right. They had just missed him, and realized where he had finally stopped them. They stood at the center of what seemed like a circle to the sky, the great vaulted pillars that curved around the ornamental highway down the center of Beacon, the most pronounced area.

Many of the students were also watching.

"Ozzy!" called a rather squeaky voice, and the seven of her friends were capable of recognizing the childish voice that soon collapsed into Ozpin, and she had strongly wrapped her arms around his non-coffee mug hand. "Did ya miss us?!" she questioned.

None of the other seven moved or made a sound.

Ozpin smiled. "Certainly, Miss Rose," he replied. "And...Ozzy?" he wondered aloud.

"ITWASYANG'SIDEA!"

"Ruby!" Yang chastised, and only received a mocking tongue. "Oh, I'm gonna getchya..." Yang muttered darkly.

"Hello, stu-I mean, Hunters," Glynda Goodwitch caught herself, ambling up to the group quickly.

"Hello, Glynda," Jaune replied. She only gave a confused glance at his boldness in first name usage, but let it slide due to their status as graduated Hunters.

"Mr. Arc," she replied, nodding at the others.

"While I _love_ suspense," Jaune continued, "I don't like it _outside_ of books."

Blake gave a larger smirk than anyone else, having known the feeling wholeheartedly. Each of the others gave their smug smiles at the humorous remark, which took Ozpin aback for a moment, but if it did, he certainly didn't show it.

"Very well," Ozpin said, gesturing them over with a nod. Ozpin's arm returned to his side and Ruby slid down and fell on her ass.

Ruby squeaked as it had happened, and Jaune's hand was there yet again to bring up the small girl. She smiled as she was pulled up. "My shining knight in armor comes to save me again, has he?" she teased.

"Oh, yes, milady," he shot back without missing a single beat.

She giggled quietly before turning to follow Ozpin, whom she had been anxious to meet again ever since reentering the premises. Weiss facepalmed - _**as per frickin' usual**_ \- but smiled at her leader's antics. Blake gave an almost sadly nostalgic smile in the recent events, following forward with Weiss in tow. Yang didn't know what to take of Jaune and Ruby's little banter earlier of knighthood and all that, but noticed it made Ruby happy, so Yang let him get away with it.

Jaune simply followed his fellow leader, his being ahead of the others. Pyrrha followed alongside the blonde brawler behind the Monochrome Team, Ren and Nora even further behind as they decided to take in the surroundings even further and reminisce in old memories.

"I remember destroying _that_ pillar!" Nora jovially yelled aloud, pointing at a random pillar that didn't seem to ever be fixed.

"Hmm," Ren noted with curiosity. _"Why hasn't Goodwitch fixed that?"_

 _ **A/N: since this was never completed, the revamp of all of the line breaks are incomplete**_

 **-= *Flash Back* =-**

 **-= *7 Marzh*, 2307* =-**

Junior student of Beacon Academy Nora Valkyrie had a plan.

Some would usually note the small girl to either be brain dead or even a bit insane. But, she was actually quite cautious, and usually very intelligent.

So, yes, she had a plan.

Ren would usually be able to pick apart piece by piece any kind of plan of Nora's before she would even begin the preparations of the preparations of the preparations, specifically to keep her from breaking anything.

But, today's the day, that Magnhild had a true enemy.

Nora Valkyrie was usually sturdier than most. Despite her height and small frame, she held a rather large amount of strength that rivalled the sum of most groups of men.

But, this...this _pillar_ got in her _way!_

THERE COULDN'T BE ANYTHING MORE THAT INSULTS HER MORE THAN SOMETHING GETTING IN HER WAY ON THE WAY TO PANCAKES, AND THIS PILLAR WAS _NO EXCEPTION!_

"NORA VALKYRIE!" called a rather irasced Glynda Goodwitch.

"MEEP!" yelped Nora, before hiding behind Ren. "YANGDIDIT!"

"Hey!" yelled Yang angrily. "NO, I DIDN'T!" she defended herself.

"ALL _THREE_ OF YOU WILL SERVE A DETENTION-"

 **-= *Present* =-**

 _"Ah,"_ Nora thought, _"good times."_

The eight made their way towards the tower in the pairs that they had naturally fallen into: Lancaster, Monochrome, Prometheus and Flower Power. Of course, these names were handled by them in their respective ways of either small activities or combat. Usually the latter.

When they entered the tower, they had expected the original floor plan of an almost empty room, but found it companionable, what with the rugs, chairs, and desks that littered the room. Yang was only angered by the lack of symmetry. Centermost was a very large pillar that reached high into the vaulted ceiling.

They, without faltering, met with the end of the room which had two elevators, and they stepped into the left one. Of course, it being quite on the small side, they were rather cramped in the elevator. When it groaned about halfway up and stopped, however, the lights flickered off for a moment, and Jaune's sarcastic side decided to pop up.

"So, I'm stuck in an elevator with nine others, a majority of which being on protein bars* for the past several months."

"Jaune," Ruby whispered sharply.

"Dreams really do come true-"

"Jaune!" Ruby enunciated.

 **-= *"-protein bars-"* =-**

After a short argument in the elevator over the whole protein diet and nine people, maximum (Ruby wasn't exactly humored) - being humored enough, the ten exited the elevator.

"I'm just saying, it's a _common_ thing to be on a protein diet!" Jaune defended.

"And _I'm_ just saying, you don't need to debate on it!" Ruby countered.

"But protein," Jaune continued, popping up near Nora who willingly gave her body for demonstration (by creepily smiling while Jaune stood behind her), "makes you taller," he surmised with a smile, showing the height differences between the girls.

While, of course, Nora used to be shorter, the small thunder lady shot up after years of eating much more protein than the little rose.

"Whatever!" Ruby pouted, crossed her arms, and looked to the side.

"You're just mad because I'm pointing out your cookie binges!"

"I do _not_ binge!" she retaliated, looking back at him with a scowl, leaning forward to enunciate her anger.

"Yes, you _do_ ," Jaune chuckled, having been hiding behind a giggling Nora who happily acted as a human shield.

"Come here, you vile-MEANIE!" In the middle of her words, Ruby had sped around Nora and latched onto Jaune's neck, pulling him away by leaning backwards and allowing her weight to control Jaune, who seemed verbally surprised as he released a yelp.

Rose petals dotted the air as the two leaders comically fought, one having taken control of the other in an unsanctioned shoulder back ride. If it weren't for all the pain surrounding his head as it was grasped violently by the irate Rose, Jaune may have revelled in the fact of what was being pressed against his neck in order to keep its owner safely in control.

That being said, Yang had once spilled that Ruby's legs were quite ticklish, and he took the advantage.

Pyrrha sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned into a leg, a small curvature to lips splayed on her face as the Rose's half sister decided to take a similar stance to hers nearby, having given into a simple hand on a hip. The two watched them for a moment, before a giggle escaped their lips as a very usual sensation washed over them.

Nostalgia. These two always bickered more and more from sophomore year on. And the partner of the blond and the sister of the brunette seemed to just...click next to each other watching the 'bout' take place, and Yang did nothing even as Jaune took advantage of the secret spilled, Ruby giving a yelp in a surprise and holding back suppressed giggles.

Further behind the Prometheus team was Monochrome, Blake having given into the pleasure of her favorite book series, and the heiress whom fell next to the headmaster and the combatant professor of the prestigious academy she had graduated from. She let out a small sigh as a smirk graced her lips, turning to Ozpin.

"Professor."

"Miss Schnee."

"Please, call me Weiss."

"If you insist, Lady Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes, the humorous pleasantries out of the way as Goodwitch decided it was high time to walk over to the Valkyrie and try to shake her out of the position she seemed glued to. This same position happened to be where Jaune was demonstrating height differences to his offended fellow leader earlier.

Speaking of whi- "RUBY, NO!" called the Arc, having feared the scythe removed from the back of her belt. The telltale sign of metal gracing metal made its sound known as he removed the shielth from his belt and opening the heater shield to protect himself. What little protection he could make off with, anyway.

"Nostalgic?" the headmaster wondered as he moved over to his desk. Weiss followed, ignoring the sound of gunfire in the background. Perhaps the creak of a table as it was snapped in two and left in even more pieces was heard, but if the champion and the brawler noticed, their laughter didn't allow them to show it. Weiss nodded to the professor in confirmation as he sat in his chair. "I certainly am. The last time there was a team so erratic in my office would be a team known as team Xiuhcoatl*. They are quite the handful."

"What year are they?" Weiss continued the conversation. She seemed mildly connected to it, more concentrating on using her Aura to maintain a 'watchful' gaze on her childish leaders.

"They are third years this year. Their leader, however, is twenty three. He came in rather late, but was much exceptional for the position."

"Like young Arc?" Weiss thought aloud. With a nod from the headmaster, she continued, "I would certainly hope so. Only an Arc every year could make me fear in the amount of battle strategists that supersede me." A small smile left her lips as she continued, "Speaking of which, I've seen more alcohol in Jaune's bag than he's been willing to admit recently, though I've seen no large problem with it, so I've left confusion to the wind."

"Every leader must find release somewhere, Miss Schnee," he leaned forward after placing his mug of coffee down, elbows to the table as he rested his chin in the crux of his hand. If he made any notice of the bullet flying past his head and cracking into the window, he didn't show it. "I doubted your father would find your choice of release...acceptable," he relented with a tilt of his head towards her for a moment.

Weiss smiled smugly. "I've always wondered if you thought ahead years more than any normal person would think of. I'd reckon myself correct." The mug that appeared in the headmaster's hand some time ago that now rested on the table exploded in kind to a bullet passing through it. Brown coffee spilled onto the glass table as the porcelain pieces clinked across it. "Are you going to clean that up?"

"At any rate, I won't have to," he smirked with a gesture over to the leaders' direction, having decided that they do need small punishment for their childish antics in the past while. Bringing a hand under the desk, a new brew happened in his hands.

Weiss giggled as Blake made her way over.

"Are you going to deal with them, yet?" Blake asked, gesturing behind her to the mass of silver and rose petals pelting the room. Pyrrha had yet to notice any real damage to the room, and Yang had been on the floor, laughing. Nora had recently found purchase with the floor when she got knocked over by Ruby speeding around, who had still not moved beforehand, with Ren hovering above her. He seemed to dote on her more, recently.

"No, Miss Belladonna," answered the stoic man, who had moved a little when a spinning Arc shield flew past his head and boomeranged around him - as he leaned to the other side - back to its owner. "I would rather the two have as much fun as they can throughout their life. As you find bliss in your reading, they find bliss in childish bouts such as this," he answered. Blake quietly nodded before smirking evilly. "What?"

"You're still using the dick chair*."

"I assure you, for the last time, Miss Belladonna, it's not a _dick_ chair."

"Iiiiis it a _giant dick chair_?"

"Yes."

Blake lost her smile as she was found in surprise, hunching over and coughing loudly as Ozpin let loose a very rare string of laughter that barely filled the room, his face to the ceiling. As he cackled, however, a very large, red and angry arc of energy came racing towards him. While he was mostly protected by Aura and it being horizontal, it only shaved his glasses off of his head and made way for the window, leaving a large mark in there.

When Blake and Weiss turned around, Jaune made no sign of noticing it, having been fully focused on the fight. When Monochrome turned back to the professor, they saw him calming down from his laughter, a new set of glasses on his head, and his empty hand shutting a drawer to the left of himself. Blake found it in her to return a glowering look at him for his victory over her.

"Ahhh, I apologize, Blake, I'm not very well acquainted to winning such humorous of battles." He made a very loud sipping noise has he drank from the coffee after having gestured towards the professor he had been happy to note wasn't paying attention to his insult. Weiss found it in herself to laugh at her partner.

"Not you, too, Weiss," a betrayed Blake gave a rather sad looking face as her ears drooped. She having long before abandoned the confining bow.

Weiss lost her laughter as she mischievously looked up, having taken the feline ears in her hand and rubbing them gently. Blake mewled as she gave up her fighting, leaning into the soft hands of the smug heiress and revelling in the feeling.

Chuckles emanated from the professors as the Lancaster duo slowed down in their efforts of 'fighting.'

 **-= *line break* =-**

Teams RWBY and JNPR stood at attention in front of the now serious Headmaster. A mug at his side - and a squeaky clean table to boot thanks to the Lancaster team - his right hand slid a ScrollPad towards them, and the leaders stepped forward to analyze the information. A map of Sanas was displayed across it, and the two leaders spoke indistinctly for a few moments as they focused it enough to understand what was on it.

"A train construction plan?" Jaune tried. The Headmaster gave no indication he was listening.

"Historical locations and a path to get to them?" Ruby wondered aloud. There were many a square across the continent, in a very distinct path. It could be possible.

"A treasure hunt?" Jaune more childishly asked, sharing a joking smirk with his fellow leader. "Maybe there's a few things or no things in each square."

"You are partially right," Ozpin interjected for a moment. When they turned to look at him expectantly when his face buried in his arch for hands, he instead gestured for them to continue looking at the map. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren still patiently awaited their leaders to deduce the plan.

Jaune then picked up the Pad with Ruby, experimenting with the pad for a moment as he clicked a few more buttons. The map became colorful with the green grass and brown mountains with white tops and the sandy deserts of the West. The squares themselves changed to five distinct colors, eight if you included Vale, Vacuo, and the small amount just after the Valen area.

Ruby herself also clicked a button, and several lines divided different territories. It was then Jaune understood.

"The five largest interracial terrorist groups in Sanas," Jaune explained. Ruby gave a worried look.

"And you want us to go through here?" she asked, turning the Pad with Jaune towards an already nodding Headmaster.

"It'll be dangerous," Jaune said. He gave the Headmaster a look, "Why do you want us going through here?"

Ozpin sighed as the pad was slid back to him. He made a few adjustments before sliding it back. "The Pad is yours. You will find yourselves acquainted to a new set of numbers in a very specific file application on your Scrolls. And, yes," he sighed again, "you will be going through Middle-Sanas, but you're not going to leave it just like that."

"What do you mean, Professor?" questioned Pyrrha.

Ozpin stood and strode around the large desk. Ruby and Jaune stepped back, Ruby clutching the pad to her chest as he walked in front of his desk. He pulled out a black scroll from his pocket and connected it to his geary desk.

Behind the RWBYJNPR double team appeared a large blue hologram. Looking behind them, they saw what looked like a third dimensional blueprint. It was tall and cylindrical, before 'steam' billowed from areas that seemed to unlock, and through a metal ring, the large metal cylinder rose from it, emitting a thin 'ring' to indicate it was releasing something into the air.

"I've seen these before," Jaune stated, everyone looking at him for a moment. "They're the _Stations_ that Vacuo has been testing for years," he droned a bit, exaggerating how long they did. "Huh, I guess they finished 'em, eh?"

"Yes, Mr. Arc, you would be correct," Ozpin nodded. "The Vacoan Hunters that made it with their cargo ships were also scientists bringing in the data for Vale to start using before they would go North and further East to the last remaining Kingdoms with this technology. With these, they will be able to...cleanse Remnant of as many Grimm as possible."

"Wait," Blake stepped in for a moment. "How do you know about these, Jaune? For all we know, these have been possibly classified for years if their lack of information in public is any indication."

Jaune nodded. "My father knew a lot about Grimm in his days, so he helped develop them. He took me and a few of my sisters out when he had to try and test them in facilities back in Vacuo when I was about twelve," he brought a hand from his pocket and wiggled it in a so-so gesture. "That's it."

Blake nodded in understanding as she stepped back. Weiss stepped up, too, however. "Wait, how come my company, let alone Atlas in general, wasn't contacted about this?"

"Well, we Vacoans came up with the idea," Jaune said. "We were suspicious that you guys might take credit and take all of the profits. We don't exactly trust the Atlesians, especially after the war."

"We're not at war, though!" Weiss exclaimed.

Jaune gave her a look as he crossed his arms, favoring his right foot. "Doesn't mean we trust you. After what your people did to us, the kids kinda got paranoid. And their kids. And my generation," he pointing to himself for evidence. "Weiss, I trust you as a person, not as someone from Atlas or even your company. Just you."

Weiss made to speak, but he cut her off, "If your company was destroyed, do you think your great grandchildren would be so inclined to trust us? After we took what could have been theirs?" Weiss gave up after a moment's contemplation and stepped back, having accepted a loss without any verbal confirmation.

"Do you know more, Jaune?" wondered the professor.

"Not much," Jaune relented. "They _were_ kinda secretive about it."

"Very well," Ozpin continued. "The Stations, when fully active, can heal friendly Human and Faunus wounds in its vicinity, along with automatic repairing of any device in the area. It also has a chemical in the air that slowly, over time, destroys Grimm. Any automatic turrets in the area will have refilled ammunition in short time. This will keep them outside of its territory.

"However," Ozpin continued, "not only do they need to be set up, but they also have to be protected while the chemicals are filling in the area. The Grimm will be incredibly attracted to them and will destroy them if given a chance. We think that a normal station area should be about the size of a Region*." A blue square appeared before the eight Hunters, and a wonky circle was grayed out, indicating the area that to be a Station area.

"Hold up," Yang spoke, poking out from the string of Hunters that followed her gaze, "A Region? That's an sixteenth of a Quator*, and how many Quatons* is it between Vale and Vacuo?"

"78," Glynda calmly added.

"That's almost 300 Sectons*!" Weiss exclaimed. The others were also visibly surprised.

"312, to be specific, Miss Schnee," Ozpin tiredly explained. The teams blanched.

"And by proxy, that would be more than six hundred station areas to secure," Blake deadpanned, having done the math in her head and stating it aloud. She _was_ a math major...somehow...

"I'll work out the math with Blake and Ruby on this later," Jaune said, calming them little.

 _ **never completed**_


End file.
